It's Starting All Over Again
by Advizzi
Summary: The adventure is done. All is peaceful in the land of Tawneira but also the whole world. Main hero's, Elly and Jake are one to fall in love after the story is finished. But Hell is soon about to start again as a sudden memory from the past makes it's way back into Elly's life, possibly to ruin the relationship of the dedicated lovers.


The couple held each other close softly, the sun was setting on the horizon as the pink, yellow and orange paint like texture in the sky was still afloat.  
A head on one's shoulder and sitting by with a hand on the waist, they both smiled, one sighed.  
"Glad that's all over, huh?" one spoke up, the brunette to be exact.  
Elly, the stern and assertive one of the group but she mean't well, a one to keep everyone in tact and she did just that in the adventure that faced them during their dangerous adventure.  
The other hero nodded and chuckled  
"All worth it, not just to get our name out there but I wouldn't be able to rest knowing that we didn't do anything."  
Elly nodded  
"I would be the same..." She quietly spoke as she looked at the setting sun and thought about what he had said, what if they didn't do anything? What would have life been like?  
No need to think about it, everything is great now.  
In fact _**perfect**_.  
She saved the world with her best friends, she changed herself, got the best out what had happened to her and she got the one she loved. Jake.  
You would think after all her trauma before, she could feel love again.  
Jake did exactly that.  
He may be silly, act weird and sometimes have no common sense whatsoever!  
but he understood her, even if they were totally different.  
Beside, Elly was exactly the same as he was (Now **that's** hard to believe!).  
He was mature, smart and brave, even if Elly was a one to act like that she certainly didn't feel it and he gave her that confidence.  
Of course she had some knowledge, she helped out at the Betella Astronomy Center so of course she must have a bit of brain to her, but when the time called for a quick solution...nothing came, her rude, mean ways was just a cover for her ill minded acting.  
No longer was she that though, friends changed her and so did the adventure, that's what made her happy and to be sitting with the person who mattered the most to her right now was the best thing she could ever imagine.  
Her heart raced, she could feel it in her ears, it was probably so loud Jake could hear it!  
"Elly, can I ask you something kinda important?" He spoke up after a long silence.  
Elly brought her head up, looking at him with her bright, blue eyes with a curious look on her face.  
"Of course, Jake. What is it?" She leaned on her hands, the shoulder slightly hunched  
Jake began to flush  
"H-how long have you loved me for exactly?"  
Elly sat frozen, didn't she already tell him? She was sure she did...  
"I-I never told you?" She blushed, starting to heat up with the pressure of telling. Now her heart was racing out of anxiousness, not passion.  
"I don't think so...?" He kept his questionable face, his green eyes gleaming from the light.  
"O-oh..." Elly looked down, starting to feel embarrassed.  
She thought telling her she loved him would be enough, nevermind this.  
"I...well...That's hard to say." She swallowed in nervousness  
"I couldn't believe it was the first time you saw me, hah hah. Cliche' right? You pretty much hated me when we first met."  
She cringed.  
To think she was so rude to him when they first met, little did she know he was going to mean a lot to her. ** a lot**.  
She scratched the side of her head.  
"I don't know" She lied.  
He shrugged  
"Not that it bothered me, I just wanted to know." He smiled, leaning to kiss her cheek making her smile with him.  
"What about you?" Elly asked  
Jake's smiled turned to slight shock  
"Hm...I think it was after we met Roo."  
Elly perked up, he actually had an answer  
"I thought you were this mean girl who didn't really care much, but I realised you were responsible and would do anything to help out someone, I was pretty sure it was love when you defended me when I beaten, even if we had our own fight to pay."  
She listened relutantly.  
"I-I was only doing what I thought was right, even if it did land me in trouble." She stuttered nervously, causing him to smile.  
"It was the right thing, if you didn't help me I could have landed in all sorts of trouble."  
He chuckled and smirked  
"...and I wouldn't have been able to kiss you and tell you 'I love you'" he gave a quick, cheeky wink.  
Elly looked away, her face red.  
Never had she been like this with anyone, not even **him**.  
She was always a confident one, she was never caused weak at the knees by someone, not until she met Jake that is.  
He smirked more and turned her face back  
"Don't look away, I want to see you." She spoke quietly this time  
"b-but I look weird!" She kept the same volume but in a more harsh way  
"Nah, you look really cute." He kept his cheeky smile and kissed her, as it was soon turned to night and the stars were glowing.  
They both closed their eyes and held the embrace for a couple of good seconds before letting go, both smiling and both red.  
"Now, it's two of us."  
Elly giggled  
"Shut up, you make me embarrassed!" She giggled more  
"Good, I like to. You're cute when you're blushy" He raised an eyebrow  
She playfully shoved him, she loved to hate him and she hated to love him.  
It was a confusing situation but she was happy with it.  
Forever would he be in her dreams, as long as he loved her back that is and didn't do any hurt.  
That's all she wanted.  
No more hurt.  
She looked up, they stars twinkled on the dark blue to almost black sky. It was a perfect nigt and certainly a one Betella would want to get their telescopes out on.  
She leaned back on Jake's shoulder, smiled and closed her eyes.  
Breathing in the warm, summer night air and feeling relaxed and calm like a slow sea pulling in and out.  
They both moved from their position of sitting to lying on the chill grass, looking up at the sky.  
After a good while, both eyes closed, drowsiness ready to pull them to sleep next to each other on the hill top.  
The hill top that the start of the adventure took place.  
The hill top of where they first met.


End file.
